A Cough, a Cold and a Kiss
by Sad eyed Lady of The Low Life
Summary: Tifa has a cold. Cloud has some cough syrup. Slight Tifa/Cloud. Very slight Tifa/Cloud


A quick oneshot, inspired by my own cold and my boyfriends reaction to it. Slight Tifa/Cloud.

Usual disclaimers. Don't own anything but the game and the Movie... unfortunately.

* * *

She was awake when her alarm went off. She was awake since it went off yesterday morning actually. She hadn't slept all night, due to the severity of her cough. Cloud had come in on numerous occasions to check on her. She shooed him away and told him she was okay. But looking at the clock, sweating profusely through her bed clothes, coughing up a lung or too and feeling completely stuffed, Tifa felt defeated. It didn't happen often, but she was sick.

She turned on her side and grabbed a tissue from the locker by her bed. She blew her nose and her eyes began to water. She hated being sick. The miserable feeling that accompanied runny noses, watery eyes, sore throat and general yuckiness was what she hated the most. The complete lack of motivation to do anything. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling feeling sorry for herself when a slight knock came to the door. 'Come in.' she croaked.

The door opened slowly and Cloud stepped in carrying a tray with some toast and tea. 'How you feeling?' he asked her as he walked to her bed side. She mumbled something long the lines of 'Meh'. On closer inspection there was 2 cups of tea and enough toast for a small army on the tray. Cloud sat down on the chair near her bed and smiled. 'Since you aren't getting out of bed for the day, I said I'd have breakfast with you.' 'What do you mean not getting out of bed? Of course I'm getting out of the bed, I just need a few minutes to adjust...' she protested. 'No your not.' he answered with an air of finality. He handed her a slice of toast and a mug of steaming hot tea. She ate slowly because of the roughness in her throat. Cloud had finished more than half the toast in about 3 bites. Tifa smiled a little at this. Then he pulled out some cough syrup from his pocket, held it up in front of her eyes, shook the bottle a little and grinned. 'No way!' Tifa protested. 'There is no way in hell that I'm taking that.' Cloud laughed slightly. 'You have to take it, your sick.' 'There is no have to! I'm not taking it.' Cloud smiled. 'Please Tifa. For me.'She shot daggers at him and replied. 'Why would I take the cough syrup for you? You don't need it and if you did I'd tell you to take it yourself!' She burst into a coughing fit after this rant and Cloud sighed. 'Please its for your own good.' 'I know but it tastes so horrible.' Tifa whined. 'I'll get you ice-cream if you take it.' he bribed. Her eyes lit up slightly. She did love ice-cream. 'Fine. But I want raspberry ice-cream.' He handed her a spoon and the medicine. Pouring the red liquid onto the spoon, she made a face at Cloud. Swallowing the medicine, her face scrunched up into a look of disgust, laced with bitterness. Grabbing her cup of tea she swallowed a large mouthful to take away the horrible taste. 'YUCK!!' she spat. 'I can't believe you think that will make me feel better.' 'Tifa, has anyone ever told you your a terrible patient?' 'So! When you're sick you act like your dying. Like a typical male reaction to a cold is to write your last will and testament and make up a list of things you want to do before you die.' she spat back. 'I resent that generalisation.' he laughed and stood up. 'I'll be back to check on you in a bit.' Tifa smiled at this. 'Thanks Cloud. I know I'm difficult when I'm like this. I just hate being sick.' 'No worries Teef. I know you'd do it for me.' he smiled a genuine smile and bent low to kiss her forehead. 'Raspberry right?' he asked leaving the room. Tifa nodded slightly. When the door closed, her hand went instinctively to her forehead, and a surge of love for the man rushed to her heart. She knew he'd take care of her, and it warmed to think that even when she didn't really need to be taken care of, he'd still be there. Protecting her.

* * *

Author's Note: A bit sappy and my first 'published' FFVII fic. Review if you like, and constructive criticism is welcome. Might do a sequel, reflecting on when Cloud is sick, but i'll just have to wait for my boyfriend to get sick so i can take note of all the complaining he does! Let me know what you think. :-)

* * *


End file.
